


An Unintentional Truth

by J_J_Janson



Category: ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, fake dating to real dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Rion tells the team that Robo's his boyfriend, and that everyone should respect Robo. However, Robo gets really into the idea of being Rion's boyfriend, and Rion's statement may not be false anymore.





	An Unintentional Truth

Osanai Rion had grown tired of the team’s resentment for Robo. While Rion had initially bristled at the first-year’s declaration that he would become a regular, and boldly challenged the upstart, Robo had proven his mettle. In basically every regard, Robo was a total newbie. But Rion couldn’t look away from him on the green. Robo had an unbending stubbornness, and an almost frightening ability to learn. Robo was the kind of guy who’d stare down any mountain that blocked his path, and then climb it with his bare hands. 

Of course, it’d take a while before Robo would win the respect of the team as he had with Rion himself. 

But Rion could give his beloved underclassman.

One day, as the team was waiting for an address by Captain Hiiragi, Rion stood up in front of everyone. “Robo’s my boyfriend now. Respect his ass or you can fight me.” With that, he sat back down. 

Rion sat smugly, proud that he’d protected his underclassman. He didn’t realize that the entire team caught him on his lie. ‘Who’d make such an unromantic declaration?’ they all wondered. All but one.

 

After practice, Rion walked towards the front gates, the light of the sun momentarily blinding him as he took his first steps off of school property. 

He heard the light steps from a person jogging in place before Robo spoke up. “Hello Senpai, would you like to jog home together?”

Rion didn’t let his surprise show because he’s cool like that. “What was that, Robo?”

“We’re boyfriends, Senpai, so we’re supposed to walk each other home, right? But I need to train if I’m going to join the regulars, so I can jog you home.” Robo’s jogging held a steady rhythm. He stared Rion down without affection, but he didn’t seem to be joking either.

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that, Robo, there’s no point in you tiring yourself out.”

“Don’t worry Senpai, I haven’t passed out during practice in the past two days.”

“I’m actually pretty wiped myself, so I’ll have to walk.”

“That’s alright Senpai, I can just jog alongside you.”

Rion hesitated. This stubbornness and Robo’s blunt nature were what had drawn Rion to him, made Rion want to teach him, to see how far he could climb. Understanding what he thought a relationship was like would help Rion understand Robo better. And that better understanding would help Rion train Robo. Finally, he answered his so-called boyfriend. “You know what? I think I have it in me to jog back to my place. Follow me.”

 

Rion was not out of breath, even after jogging all the way home with Robo. “Well Robo, this is my house-”

“Sorry Senpai, I’m just supposed to say it’s lovely and then leave you at your doorstep. It would be too forward of me to go in with you this time.”

Rion had to spend a moment processing that. “Alright, next time then.”

Robo turned to leave, jogged to the street, then turned back around and jogged towards Rion. “Robo, did you forget something?”

Robo nodded. “Yes, there was one thing I forgot.” Then, he leaned in and gave Rion a peck on the lips. 

He had not stopped jogging, and turned and jogged off even as Rion tried to process what just happened.

Rion was breathless.

 

The next day, Rion sat in his classroom, eating by himself, as he continued to process what had happened. Robo had kissed him. But did it mean anything? He almost seemed to be acting on a script. Gah, why did Robo have to be so complicated? He seemed so straightforward, but he always managed to surprise Rion. 

Rion wasn’t even touching his lunch, simply resting his chin on his hands as he tried to piece together Robo’s motives.

He absently opened his mouth, and a dumpling was placed inside. He absently ate it, still not comprehending Robo’s motives.

He was on his fourth dumpling when he realized he was not feeding himself. Rion realized that Robo was sitting at the desk in front of him, turned around, and had been feeding Rion the untouched dumplings from his lunch. “Robo- What?”

“Senpai, you’re my boyfriend. So we have to eat together. I feed you, then you feed me. That’s how it works.”

Rion was suddenly overwhelmed by a surge of emotion. Robo had no idea this relationship was just a lie Rion concocted to get the team off his back. He was sincerely trying, in his own endearing way. Rion needed to respond to Robo’s feelings, to be worthy of them! “Alright Robo, from now on you’re not just my underclassman, you’re my boyfriend. And I’m going to treat you like it. On the course, we’re just teammates. But off it, regardless of what happens with the team and the matches, we’ll be there for each other. You somehow managed to steal my heart, so you’d better be ready to deal with a dense guy like me.”

“Okay, Senpai.”

As always, Robo wasn’t one to mince his words. “Alright, open up Robo. It’s my turn to feed you.”


End file.
